


Caught in the act.

by StoriesFromTheStars



Series: SasuSaku Spooktacular (Kinktober 2020) [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheStars/pseuds/StoriesFromTheStars
Summary: Prompt 8. Caught Masturbating.SasuSaku Spooktacular. (Kinktober)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Spooktacular (Kinktober 2020) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989259
Kudos: 14





	Caught in the act.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 8. Caught Masturbating.  
> SasuSaku Spooktacular. (Kinktober)

He wasn’t supposed to be home; his mission was supposed to last a lot longer, however as Sakura’s fingers paused their movement against her throbbing clit, she couldn’t help but feel as if someone were watching her. 

She peered around the room, her eyes catching at the open window. 

There was no one there, only the slight gust of wind causing the curtains to move in a gentle stream. However, this feeling that Sakura had didn’t surpass, instead it got stronger. 

With a shake of her head, she allows her free hand to trace up to her stomach, her fingers dancing across her skin as they skim over her breast. Sakura squeezes the flesh and whimpers as her fingers softly graze the sensitive pink bud. Her fingers once more begin to move lazily against her clit, and she is one more shuddering into the sheets. 

With each movement, a jolt ran through her, and she could feel herself getting closer to the release that had been building. Her core aches and her clit throbs, and it takes everything in her to keep her hands moving against the sensitised flesh. 

She moans at the sound of her fingers moving against wet skin and arches back as a shiver course through her. 

“Sasuke...yes, Sasuke kun.”

Her husband’s name leaves her parted lips in a hushed moan as her other hand squeezes her breast. Her back arches once more from the pleasure and she can’t help but peer at the window.

She shakes her head and closes her eyes, giving herself once more to the pleasure. 

She could feel the pleasurable tingles in the tips of her toes as the muscles began to tighten. Her end was near, and she could hardly handle it anymore. She could feel what she could only describe as a ball forming in her stomach, and she couldn’t hold back anymore. 

As she rubbed her throbbing clit faster, her eyes opened and peered again at the window. She expected it to be empty, but instead, she found it occupied. 

The red-eye of her husband peered at her, and her body shuddered in delight. Was this an illusion? If so, she felt incredibly turned on by it. 

“Sasuke.”

The shadow stepped from the window ledge, and she could see him then, her husband stood tall above her as he stared at her fingers moving at her clit. She should have stopped, but she couldn’t bring herself to move her fingers away. 

Instead, she whimpered at him and arched back, grinding herself hardened against her fingers as her climax grew closer. 

Sasuke smirked at the scene, his eye memorising every small detail. He couldn’t stop staring at her fingers as they moved against the slick flesh, and his cock twitched with the urge to take her right now. 

He, however, restrained himself. He wanted to watch Sakura finish; he wanted to watch his wife take herself to the edge and beyond. 

She moaned his name again, and then he watched her body tense as she threw back her head and moaned in ecstasy.

The ball within her broke and her body tensed as she gave way to the pleasure. It came at her in waves, and she couldn’t stop her fingers from moving. Her body withered as her cum coated her inner thighs, and she couldn’t stop herself from dipping a finger into her entrance, probing the aching flesh as the orgasm began to subside. 

As her eyes opened again, she couldn’t control the hot flush that overcame her. She peered at her husband with a shy smile as he fell to his knees on the bed.

“So this is what you do when I’m not home, Sakura.”


End file.
